Survivor Gumball Island Ep 6 (Part 1)
Plot (On Team Monkey) (Miss Simian peers over Banana Joe who is sleeping.) Miss Simian: '''Banana Joe, wake up. (Banana Joe remains asleep.) '''Miss Simian: '''WAKE UP! (Banana Joe wakes up screaming.) (Miss Simian covers Banana Joe's mouth.) '''Banana Joe: '''What do you want? '''Miss Simian: We need to have a meeting about the alliance. I need you to wake up Tobias. Banana Joe: '''What about Frodo? '''Frodo: '''I'm already awake. '''Banana Joe: '''Fine. I'll be right back. (Banana Joe peers over Tobias who is sleeping.) '''Banana Joe: '''Wake up. (Tobias is still sleeping.) (Banana Joe pinches Tobias nose shut.) '''Tobias: GAH! What did you do that for?! Banana Joe: It's important. Miss Simian and Frodo are expecting me any minute for a meeting. Tobias: '''But it's the middle of the night. '''Banana Joe: I don't know exactly why she wants a meeting. But by the look on her face, I say she really means now. Tobias: '''Fine. (The two get up and go over to Miss Simian and Frodo.) '''Miss Simian: Alright, you know what happened at Tribal Council right? Banana Joe and Tobias: '''Yes. '''Miss Simian: '''Don't you see what's going on? '''Banana Joe: No, but I thought it was really funny when you tried to turn in a Hidden Immunity Idol when it was clearly a cracker. (Banana Joe starts laughing.) Miss Simian: '''SHUT UP! (Banana Joe grows silent.) '''Miss Simian: It's quite clear that Darwin's trying to stop me from growing. So he tried to manipulate me into thinking that he gave away his strength i.e the Hidden Immunity Idols. Tobias: Miss Simian, what exactly are you talking about? Miss Simian: I really think that Darwin should be the next to go. Tobias: That's it! You made me make decisions I don't like and I just about had it! Miss Simian: But wait Tobias, don't you want to stay in the game? Because you can leave my alliance at any time. But then, you'll be vulnerable, and we can grow until you can't take it no more. Do you really want that? Tobias: SO WHAT?! I know you Miss Simian and your plan! You'll just dump all of us at the merge! Miss Simian: 'Why I never heard such blasphemy of lies from you. You know that's not true, don't ya. '''Tobias: '''Well.... (Miss Simian gives a threatning look on her face.) '''Tobias: '''Fine, I'll stay. '(in confessional) Tobias: I just want to say that I still believe in Miss Simian's diabolical plan. I only stayed so she wouldn't grow hungry with power. Not that she isn't already, i just don't her growing to become like a dictator. I need to break this alliance, I know that Banana Joe also doesn't want to do this. But with Frodo as Miss Simian's "assistant" I can find this task to be quite difficult. Unless.. (out) Miss Simian: I tell you, Darwin made a fool out of me, and he needs to pay. Banana Joe: But Miss Simian, he has two immunity idols, how are you going to get them from him now. Miss Simian: '''Oh I know just how to. (Miss Simian peers over Darwin.) '''Miss Simian: Boys, this is a life lesson you should really take into consideration. (Miss Simian places his hand Darwin's neck and notices the necklaces are gone.) Miss Simian: 'WHAT?! Where are they? '(in confessional) Tobias: '''I made a little deal with Darwin after Tribal Council. (A few hours ago.) '''Tobias: '''Darwin, I need your help. '''Darwin: Why should I? You seem to be apart of Miss Simian's alliance now aren't you? Tobias: That's what I want to talk to you about. Miss Simian has made me make decisions that I regret, and I'm just about done with the alliance. Knowing her, she does not tolerate self-humiliation. I feel like she's after you for what you did. Darwin: '''How do you know this? '''Tobias: '''Well, right after we got back, I sorta went eavesdropping. (A few minutes before the conversation with Darwin.) (Tobias hid behind the bushes as he saw Miss Simian and Frodo talking.) '''Miss Simian: '''I can't believe it. Darwin made a fool out of me! '''Frodo: I know, he had absolutely no right of doing that. Miss Simian: Well I need those Hidden Immunity Idols ASAP! If only I could get a hold of those idols. Then I would have power that would guarentee my spot in the finals. Frodo: Yes, but Darwin is hostile to you, he'll never give you that idol or idols. Miss Simian: Exactly, so I need to get them when Darwin has his guard off. But I need more time, we need to talk more about this with Tobias and Banana Joe. Frodo: '''Should I go call them? '''Miss Simian: NO! Darwin has eyes behind his head. He'll notice their disappearing. As a matter of fact I believe that he's questioning our's right now. We need to do it at night. We should go to sleep, then when everyone else is, we'll wake up, wake the other too and then talk about the matter. Frodo: Perfect plan. I will see you later. (Back at the conversation.) Darwin: '''So, what do you have in mind? '''Tobias: I don't exactly know the plan but I think we should hide those idols. Trust me, she will never find them in the place I had in mind. Darwin: '''Where do you plan to hide them? '''Tobias: '''Come with me. (Tobias leads Darwin over to a rock pile, and buried it in one of the rocks.) '''Tobias: They'll never find it here. Darwin: Yeah, but how will I know where to find it? Tobias: '''Um..... (Tobias rips off a vine and ties it around the rock.) '''Tobias: '''There. '''Darwin: Don't you think that the rock sorta stands out of the crowd. Tobias: 'I know! (Tobias gets some big leaves to cover the rock pile.) '''Tobias: '''There, now it's invisible. '''Darwin: '''Well good night. '''Tobias: '''Good night. '(out) (Now) Miss Simian: Where could they be?! (Miss Simian gazes at Tobias.) Miss Simian: '''You did this! '''Tobias: '''ME! What did I do?! '''Miss Simian: '''Oh don't you sass me! You know what you did! '''Tobias: Did what? Miss Simian: '''I know you had something to do with this! '''Tobias: I swear! I had nothing to do with this! Miss Simian: '''YOU'RE LYING! (Darwin wakes up.) '''Darwin: '''WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! '''Miss Simian: '''Nothing, now go back to sleep. '''Darwin: '''Are you lying to me? '''Miss Simian: '''Well of course not. '''Darwin: You're lying to me. Now tell me NOW! Miss Simian: '''Alright, I want you to look into my eyes and tell me that I'm honest. '''Darwin: I know your little trick and it's not gonna work. Now, what could possibly be keeping us up at this hour. Miss Simian: Oh you! Tobias: '''Maybe you should leave him alone. '''Miss Simian: Leave him alone?! LEAVE HIM ALONE?! How do you expect me to leave this man alone! Apparentley he must pay for his mistakes. Do you have any idea how humiliating that was to me?! DO YOU?! Tobias: '''Well maybe we should all have our share of humility in this game. '''Miss Simian: WHAT?! Even if that made sense I wouldn't understand. You don't get humiliated in this game. That is unless you want to lose! If you want any chance of winning you've gotta ease up and be a well-rounded person and you can't let any damage inflict that person. Tobias: I've seen this show before, as well as other reality shows. Sure you need to be well-rounded physically as well as socially. However, even champions have their fair share of bad moments and that's fine. Miss Simian: '''I get it, you're contradicting me! Is that it?! '''Tobias: '''No but- '''Miss Simian: '''EXACTLY! You said but to me! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE NEXT PERSON TO LEAVE HERE- (Everyone wakes up) '''Stace: '''HEY! SHUT UP! Can't you see we're trying to get some sleep around here! '''Miss Simian: '''Can't you see- '''All except Miss Simian: '''GO TO BED! '''Miss Simian: '''FINE! (To Tobias) Come tomorrow, you're DEAD! '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island